


Oh my darling quarantine

by ARMEN15



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Plague, Quarantine, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A dialogue that could happen.....A bit of inspirationPlease the sistuation is very bad everywhere, respect the rules and stay safe!
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Kudos: 14





	Oh my darling quarantine

“Hallo, the PM ordered lockdown.”  
“Hallo, I heard it on the news.”  
“So the cafè is closed?”  
“Yes and Hillary’s home with me.”  
“Also the church. I cannot work.”  
“Not at all?”  
“Fuck! Nothing at all, not even funerals.”  
“I thought you’d have to say something to the grieving relatives.”  
“By phone only. Did you see the pope last Friday, in a desert square?”  
“Yes, I saw the tv special, the sky was so dark.”  
“Like the end of the world. I was thinking...”  
“Come on, what’s on your mind?”  
“You’re home, I’m home, I could get the last bus and come to you.”  
“It’s called quarantine, not partying.”  
“Just a very private party, me and you. I … I do want to see you, we can be quarantined together, without sisters or fathers or godmothers or Pams. Nor even bishops.”  
“Seems interesting. And you’re going to cook for us?”  
“I hope more than cook. I plan to warm you inside and outside.”  
“Wait a moment, the bell is ringing, I’ve ordered some Amazon dvd." "Sorry to disappoint, it’s already me.”


End file.
